


Unspoken

by scottmczall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A normal movie night with the pack, and they start talking about Stiles’ panic attack. Scott asks him how did he stop the last one, so they awkwardly tells them, that Lydia kissed him, and when they all go to sleep, in the mid of the night, Stydia accidentally meets in the kitchen, remember that day and you know... happy Stydia ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is also posted on [my tumblr](http://writinski.tumblr.com/)

"You picked _nine_ movies?” Lydia arched one eyebrow looking and Stiles’ collection spread on the floor. He grinned proudly at her, feeling particularly accomplished for actually convincing his friends of letting him chose all the movies for movie night.

"We’re watching all the Avenger’s Universe movies in order. It’s gonna be the greatest night of your life." His smiled widened and she rolled her eyes, not being able to bite back a smile of her own. She looked beautiful as ever with her hair up and no make up, just Lydia ready for thirteen or more hours of amazing movies and junk food with her friends.

"You know we’re probably not getting past Thor, right?" She grabbed some of the cases on the floor and analyzed their cover art. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, but then you’ll need to watch the rest because they’re awesome. It’ll be inevitable, everyone’s gonna be asking for these tomorrow." He shrugged.

"No we won’t." Isaac said coming from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn on this hands. "Allison’s bringing the rest of the stuff. Scott’s promising his mom that we won’t make a mess." He stops for a second, listening to the conversation. "She knows we will."

"Just sit your ass down and watch the movie." Stiles frowned. "Even you, the unenjoyable, will like it."

"Stiles!" Lydia hit him in the ribs and he made an exaggerated face at her. They had been working on Stiles’… behaviour issues, since he was constantly getting beaten for being what Lydia liked to call ‘a sarcastic little brat’ and just generally inconsiderate of others feelings. Especially Isaac’s. He had already stopped making fun of the ‘childhood trauma’ card.

"Sorry, that was mean. You’re very joyful with your… tallness and," He chuckled. "with your scarves." Stiles finished. Lydia elbowed him this time.

Isaac rolled his eyes and passed the popcorn bowl to the redheaded girl as he sat down on the couch. Allison returned from the kitchen in a few seconds, just as Scott came down the stairs.

Movie night became a thing after a while- they felt the need to spend a lot of time with each other, maybe cherishing their lives as a pack a little bit more since all of them came awfully close to considerable amounts of death and loss more often than not. They were all enjoying the company, even if divided in duo’s most of the time, specially Lydia and Stiles. She liked to believe their link was stronger since the tether because she was a Banshee, already somewhat connected to a spiritual reality, but a voice in the back of her mind told her what Stiles liked to believe, which was that they were just right for each other, binded first through unspoken connection and, now, a ritual.

Two hours into the session Stiles was still having very physical reactions to the stories, breathing heavily, constantly yelling at the TV (while being hit by Allison, who couldn’t stand anymore interruptions) and changing positions at all times, which annoyed Lydia profoundly, since he shoved her every once in a while with the raising of hands and fixing of back.

"Dude, stop. I keep thinking you’re having a panic attack!" Scott whispered with a grin. Three and a half hours had past now, it was a little over 1 a.m. and everyone else was asleep. Lydia curled herself against the couch and rested her head by the side of Allison’s leg. Scott was on the floor sitting by Stiles, who moved away from Lydia after she kicked the hell out of him for not letting her nap.

"Nah. It’s been a while." He answered after a while in small voice.

"Yeah, I remember…" Scott sighed. He had the worst feeling when he thought about that, how Stiles looked out of it, completely lost. He’d trade places if he could. “Have you ever been alone?” He asked softly, looking down. “You know, while-”

"No." Stiles looked up at him. “Not really. There are people around, usually, and always at least one closer to me. It used to be just my dad, and then there was you and one time with Lyd-” He stopped himself abruptly, looking the other way to check on Lydia. “Uh, so. Yeah.”

“Wait, what were you going to say there?” Scott smiled looking at Lydia instinctively as Stiles turned back to face his friend.

“Uh, it was nothing.” Stiles shook his head and narrowed his eyes, thinking about at least three shit excuses. He wanted to tell Scott, obviously, but everyone was right there. She was right there. “Look! The movie, ha. Cool effects, right?” He laughed a fake laugh and pointed at the TV. Scott kept staring at him with a weird cheery sorta smile. Stiles’ expression fell into seriousness. “Please don’t ask, man. It was a situation and things happen, you know? I’ll tell you later, I promise.” His shoulders fell as he whispered and Scott nodded understandingly.

Another two hours and Scott had given in too, leaving only Stiles awake, too focused on the movie to go to sleep. The floor was uncomfortable too and he was already having a hard time straying to a somewhat comfortable position while conscient. No one ever agreed with taking mattresses to the living room, always convinced that they would stay awake until morning. Stiles and Lydia knew better, but they didn’t make an effort to change the tradition. Stiles reached for the bowl in front of him and paused the movie, heading for the kitchen to get whatever snacks he could find.

“Ha, Snickers! That’s what I’m talking about.” He smiled to himself as he threw three candy bars in the bowl, not really feeling like making any popcorn and waking up the whole neighborhood. There were sour sticks and disgusting peanuts (which he also took because he was hungry, damn it!).

“Remind me to never invite you into my household and leave you alone in the kitchen.” He heard the voice behind him and turned in an agile, not too gracious, move. Lydia was leaning against the doorframe watching him clean the cabinets, throwing all types of packages inside the bowl.

“God, Lydia! What’d you do that for?” He put his hand over his heart and inhaled dramatically.

“Why didn’t you tell Scott about the kiss?” The question came out of her mouth like the simplest thing, like it would hit him like a rock and make his jaw drop stupidly.

“Wha-” He said breathlessly. “I mean- I- what?” She could see his chest go up and down rapidly from across the room as he babbled. She crossed her arms against her chest waiting for him the regain composure. “This is insane. That is an insane question!”

“Howcome?” Lydia sounded calm. But he was nervous for the both of them, so there was balance.

“I don’t know. What was I supposed to do? I mean, yes, you kissed me and I would've been mindblown for more than hours if it wasn't for the breakthrough there- so sorry about that by the way- I mean, not sorry because, you know, it kinda saved people and, uhm, yeah, but-”

“Stiles, stop!” Her eyes widened in exasperation. “It’s fine. I’m not mad. And I’m not expecting anything… I just thought it was worth telling.” She had softened again when she shrugged, not looking at him anymore. Stiles opened his mouth two or three times before he could begin his answer, but it came out eventually.

“Oh my god, Lydia, no. That was so worth telling. Like, woah, I would tell every single person in this town and you know that’s true, I would. I would scream it out on the streets.” He reached for her, leaving the bowl behind, and touched her shoulder hesitantly. “I just didn’t think you’d want me to tell.”

“What? Why?” Her eyes were wide again, but this time they showed pure confusion.

“Well, you’re still Lydia Martin. I’m still Stiles. I didn’t th-”

“Stiles, what the hell?” She frowned, hissing, not one bit capable to believe what he was saying. “Now who’s talking insane? Are you kidding me? You’re saying you still think I care about this ridiculous high school hierarchy after everything?”

“Lydia, I don’t know! We never talk about this. We never talk about anything. How could I talk to Scott about the kiss if _we_ never talk about it?” He threw his hands up, frustrated.

She didn’t say anything, just swallowed hard over his accusations. He looked so much older than a year ago, when he was a spastic hyperactive child dealing with the weight of one loss. Now he was so much more than that, looking tired and grown up, carrying other weights, still not quite sure how to settle peacefully with the previous one.

“I thought our connection was unspoken.” She whispered after a while.

“What?” He laughed under his breath. “You heard that?”

“I have a preeminent hearing, Stiles!” She snorts. “I’m not very good at talking my feelings out. Like you are. You’re always talking. I just thought you’d be perceptive enough.”

“I have a preeminent perception.”

“Why didn’t you _perceive_ that I was lying about the kiss, then?” She smiled sadly. He frowned, confused. “Stiles, there’s no such thing as stopping a panic attack by kissing a person.” Her tone hit him slowly. “I just- I didn’t know what else to do. You were so hopeless. God, you are so hopeless.” Her laugh was weak and sweet. “I wanted to kiss you, maybe take you by surprise. And I did, because what else could I have done? It just happened to work in our favor.”

Lydia looked up at him only to meet a gaze of raw awe towards her. He had an unintentional smile on his face, and it felt right. That was a moment worth a smile. One thousand more. Stiles thought of one billion things at the same time, and only one possibility of how to proceed with that information without screwing up. He didn’t think he could say anything and not spoil the moment, so he just pulled her by the waist and kissed her softly, catching her slightly by surprise. She relaxed and gave in to the kiss in a fraction of second, reacting with an absentminded moan of relief and caressing the back of his neck. It was different this time, like they had time for each other, no rush at all, not a worry in the world. They barely drifted apart, leaning their foreheads against each other’s, dozed smiles on their faces.

"I can be oblivious." He admitted.

"I can be hard to read." She licked her bottom lip. "But you read me best."

His hand squeezed her waist gently and lead her into the living room again, but not before grabbing the snacks. He was dying to tell Scott about _that_ kiss.


End file.
